


Blue Debut

by Lucy_Black



Series: Blue Exhibitions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), BBQTacos - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fusion Universe, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Neutral Route, acto penis, ect body, final King Sans, rottenberry, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Black/pseuds/Lucy_Black
Summary: This can be a very important night for the culture of the monsters of that universe, at least that's what Razz says. Blue is only here to be shown (and to have fun).
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Blue Exhibitions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blue Debut

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of “Skeletons in the Hallway”, but it can be read separately without problems.
> 
> To clarify this story, it takes place after a neutral route in which Razz becomes the King of the Underground. Due to an incident the universe of Swapfell and Swap “came together” (more like the barriers merged and now there are two Undergrounds connected)

Razz took a step back to check the skeleton he had been working on for a few hours.

-Color?

-Orange.

Razz stared at the cyan lights of his double. Although he used the code to say he was fine and wanted to continue, his voice was just a whisper and it made his internal alarms go off.

It wouldn't be the first time that Blue pushed himself too hard, but a look at the excited face and the dim lights of the soft skeleton and he realized that his tone was more to try to hold together than for some discomfort.

Giving a nod, but for himself than for Blue, he checked his work so far. Not wanting to be patronizing, but there was no denying that he had outdone himself this time. He thought as his eyes wandered appreciatively for all the perfection that was his pet.

The white, unmarked bones had been washed and polished until they were resplendent like the inside of an oyster. The cyan flesh surrounding them only gave them greater contrast, making them even more beautiful and pure.

Blue had his ecto-body conjured, opting for a male one this time. Which Blue's will was in its two forms (and how he could interchange or even mix them) still surprised Razz.

He would have liked to have Blue's breasts to play with, but he had to prioritize the comfort of his pet and if he chose to go without them so be it, but even if it wasn't the sweet upturned hills, his little nipples were still adorable to see (and taste). The areolas, a shade more opaque than the rest of the body, highlighted the small rings that passed through them.

At first he wanted to use gold, but although it was not a bad contrast, he found the tone to be too vibrant and heavy for his little Blueberry. Silver was good, but it was so hard and cold. That was when Blue himself (surprising him) had suggested white gold.

The noble metal contrasted beautifully with the color of its magic and satiated its sense of power (in using gold and not just silver).

Not resisting, he crouched down in front of the other skeleton and ran a thumb over one of the nipples, pulling out a light appreciative hum from Blue who leaned back, exposing his torso more to his caresses.

He smiled as he braided the thin chain that connected the rings and went down to the ring at the base of Blue's erect cock. He gave the chain a gentle tug, eliciting a shudder and a groan very close to his name.

-Quiet pet, I ordered you not to speak. Will I have to gag him?

Ah! And there it was, the glow of desire disguised by impertinence that he adored so much.

Blue could claim whatever he wanted, both (or rather the three) knew well that more than half the time that the young skeleton was bold was on purpose. And who was he to deny the wishes of his adorable pet?

But now was not the time, and Blue knew it too (another thing he loved about Blue, he could judge when he should keep on teasing or when to stop). He just lowered his eyes in surrender.

As a reward Razz involved his member and caressed him slowly, from the base to the tip where he rubbed the small hole at the top with affection.

Blue's lights became hazy and her teeth parted, but no sound escaped them. His pet was a sassy and stubborn little thing, but he was also incredibly smart and obedient (when it suited him).

He soon stopped with the caress. Better control himself or he would ruin all of his work. Besides, Blue had already cumming (2 times!) So it was better to restrain himself before overloading him for his big debut.

Razz straightened up and checked him again to see if he had forgotten anything (and to continue enjoying his masterpiece).

Blue was flushed with a beautiful blue glow, his lights that had been sharper when he was scolded were foggy again. He had used a little shade on his eyelids, just a faint sparkle of dark blue, to match the rest of his "robes" and highlight those sweet pleading lights.

His ecto-body was formed from the collarbone to the knees, enveloping the perfect bones in smooth and firm magical flesh. Blue was a little more robust than he (probably not having starved in childhood), preserving a certain softness even though he was athletic.

Leaving the "screen" aside, he focused on his work itself. The thin, shiny white gold chain ran from the nipples to the diamond-studded sapphire ring that enveloped the base of the erect limb framed by the delicate white lace garter belt and tiny dark blue ties that held the pearly white stockings that wrapped the fake thighs.

He circled it to get a complete view. Blue's arms were both tied, with the fists crossed just above the tailbone. The dark blue ribbon, almost the color of Razz's magic, had been braided in the holes of his sacrum and the ends tied in his fists to form a loop keeping them immobilized.

The ends of the noose fell framing that tempting ass, and although he could not see it in that position, he could remember the sight of the little treasure hidden there.

A treasure indeed! He had an anal plug made with a diamond button and the jewel glowed hidden among the soft cyan flesh.

Blue was a delightful sight and he had to control himself not to pull him onto his lap and tear him off piece by piece, but he was Malicious Sans and he would rule over his will (even in his mind he could imagine the snort followed by the Mutt hoarse laugh at his unintended pun).

-Perfect! - He exclaimed in approval, turning in front of Blue and facing the bright lights of pride. Yes, he really should be proud, such a beautiful specimen that they were.

Razz then went to an armor mounted in a corner and put on the breastplate and shoulder pads (he would dispense with the rest of the armor, as it might hinder him, but old habits are hard to let go of and it was still impossible for him to go anywhere without at least some kind of armor). He then attached the cloak and went to collect his crown.

The piece was new and not the one that had been left behind in a pile of dust after the departure of the human child. It was more of a gold ring with pointed triangles along its length and without any other adornment. Something simple, yes, but still imposing.

He deposited it on his skull and turned to the full-length mirror beside it.

From his well-polished black boots with square heels and golden toes,, through his black robes that highlighted the golden details of his well-polished black armor, the blue cloak that enveloped him and gave him an even more noble air, until his crown, he was the epitome of what a king should be.

He smiled approvingly and saw from the corner of the mirror Blue rubbing himself on the pillow as he watched him get dressed. His double froze on being caught, his lights shaking before he looked away from the guilty face.

-Tsc! I can't neglect you a minute, can I, Baby Blue?

The referred turned with narrowed eyes and Razz granted him points mentally for having managed to hold his tongue.

-Just one last pet and we can go... - he calmed him before turning to the table crammed with boxes, ribbons, bottles and jewelry and picked up one of the boxes. Opening it, he pulled out a long white gold chain, thicker than the one hanging between Blue's nipples, but still thin and delicate.

He turned to his double and fastened it on Blue's black leather collar. The other end he wrapped around his wrist. Blue remained silent, watching him expectantly throughout the process.

Razz touched his cheek, running the bone up to his chin as he drank the sight of Blue on his knees completely at his mercy. He couldn't help himself and leaned over, stealing a languid kiss from the other skeleton. When he left, Blue stood up a little, trying to chase his sharp tongue.

Razz licked his teeth enjoying the remnants of his own taste (hey! He would also have to have some relief if he wanted to last this entire night) on the other skeleton's tongue. He wiped off some saliva that remained on Blue's teeth and patted his head making him look discouraged before commanding.

-Up!

Blue perked up immediately. Going up slowly, a little unsteady because of his tied hands and being in the same position for so long.

Razz was alert, ready to catch him if the skeleton drooped or gave in, but he managed to get to his feet successfully.

It was a far more difficult feat than it seemed, not only because he was tied up, but because when he moved, no matter how controlled he was, he ended up messing with some of the “ornaments” scattered throughout his body, taking away his concentration, but Blue succeeded and soon stabilized on somewhat shaky knees.

Blue looked at Razz expectantly. For all the long hours of preparation he had been excited (in every way), but now that it was really going to happen he felt attacked by anxiety.

Razz got serious and in his best practical voice he started.

-Now listen. I am withdrawing the order of silence, but you know the rules, break them and I will punish you, and a real punishment Blue, so don't try to test your limits today every day, ok?

Blue nodded solemnly as Razz continued to stare. He then remembered he could speak.

-Yes Majesty.

Razz nodded in satisfaction. - You have your safe word, repeat it to me.

-Banana. - He replied immediately.

-Well, remember, you can say it at any time, or give me one of the combined signs.

Blue waved impatiently. Yes, yes, they had already (repeatedly) been through this.

Razz sighed, if he continued the little ball of energy would just stomp his feet and leave anyway. Heavens, once again he realized how irritating his own stubbornness was.

Without saying anything else, he turned and strode to the door. Blue followed with agile steps behind him and Razz could almost feel the chain vibrating with all the excited (and nervous) energy coming from his pet.

They left the room and entered the anteroom of their quarters.

Slim had left early on a special mission hours ago. He had reluctantly obeyed, but if he let the Mutt accompany them in preparation, he might never leave the room.

Razz stopped at the big doors and turned to Blue, giving him one more chance to give up.

Blue took a deep breath. Once he left the room there would be no turning back. He closed his eyelids and wondered again if he was really going to do that.

(Hell! But of course I would!)

He opened his eyelids and nodded. Razz turned and opened the door.

Outside RG1 and RG2 hit their guns on the ground and stood at attention. Razz passed them and the chain stretched. The King stopped before she was at maximum tension and partially turned her face back.

Blue was still inside the room and out of sight of the guards. He felt himself hesitate, but the fact that Razz stared at him, his expression would be almost tedious, wouldn't fool Blue's knowledgeable eyes. He can see how his lights looked for any signs that should cancel everything (and if he found, he would do it without a hint of hesitation or regret).

Blue took another deep breath and stepped forward. Before even leaving completely Razz had already turned and moved on. Blue passed the guards and kept walking after Razz.

Blue felt as if pure energy was running through his bones and controlled himself not to squirm when he felt his eyes run over him.

He wanted to turn around and try to see what kind of look they were giving him (even though it was almost impossible to see anything under the armor helmets). Wish? Greed? Contempt? He didn't know, and he didn't really care that much. The fact that they were SEEING HIM was enough.

Razz strode, but at a calm pace, which made Blue unable to linger or end up stretching the leash, but not too fast to make him run.

It was more of a test for Blue. One to see how the soft skeleton would handle the ordeal that awaited him. By putting it on display with only two monsters, which he was sure would not say anything, he and Blue had the opportunity to see how they would feel before the real thing.

So far, aside from the slight hesitation at the door, completely normal inasmuch as it was the first time he would expose himself (every other time he had been caught in compromising or revealing situations, had been initiated by the Mutt) he was doing very well, but the real test of fire was yet to come and, frankly, a lot could go wrong by the end of the night.

The walk was short and they stopped in front of two huge doors and RG1 hurried forward giving a firm knock on one before walking away.

Blue heard a voice shout from the other side announcing the King's arrival before the doors were opened.

Razz strode across decided, giving Blue no chance to hesitate. Kind of feeling like in a dream, Blue followed him.

Blue (and the other two skeletons at different levels) had feared and longed for this moment since hearing about it. He had imagined he would be ashamed or scared (really terrified), but now he didn't even hesitate to accompany his King as a good pet he was (at least for the night).

He kept his eyes on the back of Razz's neck as he heard the monsters scream saluting him, giving cheers and long-life vows to the King.

Razz paused for a moment, bathing in the exultation of his guests before descending the stairs and following the corridor that formed, to his throne at the other end of the room.

Blue followed him, taking care not to face anyone, but also not to lower his face (he was there willingly, so he wouldn't behave as if he had been forced to be there, or embarrassed, even if he was a little).

He can hear whispers and gasps and tried to remain neutral. For the first time he was happy that Razz insisted that he go barefoot, heeled shoes would have been a disaster with how much his bones trembled from the mixture of nervousness, exultation and excitement (and Razz would not allow him to wear something that didn't match with the rest of the “production”).

Razz climbed the few steps on the dais where his throne had been installed and turned to the monsters gathered below. Blue stopped a little further behind, leaving Razz's light figure to hide it for the moment.

The King then saluted his subjects, thanking everyone for their presence on that special night and entered into a brief speech on how he valued everyone's efforts to achieve the peace and prosperity they had dreamed of. Blue had to control himself not to squirm or zoning.

-But we didn't come here tonight to talk about politics or military actions, but for pleasures and connections. One night to bring back an old custom and restore it to what it once was and what it should always have been while we had a good time.

He stepped to the side while the monsters cheered enthusiastically. Blue was tense about being in the front and standing out again for all the monsters gathered in the sallon.

-Blue.

Razz called his name, and although many monsters there don't notice, Blue can hear the change in his Majesty's tone. He turned to him and in the brief pause he turned one of his lights to orange. The little doubt in the dark lights was gone and the King turned to the crowd again.

-This monster here in front of you came from the smooth Universe that merged with ours. A monster that now, for no other reason than its own will, presents itself to us and will be recognized as part of my court and as one of my protégés.

The crowd erupted in more subdued buzz and applause. Razz waited a moment for the commotion to subside before speaking again.

-My dear subjects, be my witnesses in this moment that I hope will be a milestone for a change in our Universes.

Honestly only Razz would be able to turn what would be a kind of sexual party into such a dramatic or political event.

Did he seriously think it would help the relationship between the two Universes? A sex party with a select group of monsters all from Razz's own universe? Well if so, it just proved that that Universe was crazy (and his Universe that was full of sugar and positive nonsense!).

He turned to Blue and took a simple white box out of his robes. Blue already knew what it contained, but he couldn't avoid drop his jaw when Razz opened it to reveal its contents.

Inside the box, resting innocently against the white satin, was a collar. But it was not a simple collar like the one he wore. To begin with, it was a little wider than the one he used, although still thin and all covered in blue velvet, almost in the same tone as Razz's magic. 

Like the Slim model, it had small spikes, but they were not made of metal but of some kind of shiny stone cut in the shape of diamonds with the pointed part forming the spikes. The simple clasp was white gold.

He had imagined something more chic than the simple bondage collar he wore, of course, but he had not imagined anything so ostentatious!

Razz took it out of the box, which he kept in his inventory again, and turned the necklace around for him to see. The stones sparkled and shone in the hall light. Only vaguely did he hear the buzz that started in the crowd again.

Now that he could see better he realized what the stones were and gasped looking at Razz in mortification. Razz frowned, confused by the change from fascinated to dismayed and when he saw his lights once again turn to the necklace in anguish an insight struck him.

-Yes, Star Crystals from the Wish Caves ... but don't worry, they were taken from the late Queen's old coffers. No stone was pulled out of the caves, I assure you.

Having his concerns assuaged (he had seen the caves of Razz's universe, almost all plundered by greed and anarchism. He did not want the same to happen to his universe's and Razz had promised that no one would touch the crystals there), Blue carefully knelt before the King and lifted his chin. The voices increased in intensity and agitation.

Razz hung the collar around his wrist and bent to release the old woman. He kept it in his inventory too before he straightened up and picked up the new collar, opening the clasp, he asked solemnly.

-Sans from another Universe (seriously, they had to give a name to the Universes, it was ridiculous to keep saying “another Universe” or “Gentle Universe”, it seemed something that the old Kings would name!) you allow me to put this collar on you as a mark that, from now, on it will be my duty to protect you, guard you and cherish your well-being until my death or that you no longer want it?

The buzz had subsided when Blue knelt down, but came back in full force in the King's words. This part of the "ceremony" did not exist before, but both felt that the inclusion of a spoken oath could give more weight and duly place the intention that not only could Blue leave the agreement at any time, but that he had a choice from the beginning, very different from when the former Queen reigned.

Everyone fell silent to hear Blue's reply, who smiled and responded excitedly.

-YES, I DO!

Oops... maybe too excited.

The corners of Razz's smile twitched in amusement before he controlled himself and leaned over to wrap the new collar around the kneeling skeleton's neck.

Before it can fully touch her bones, Blue can feel the heavy magic it contains. Apparently it was not just the design that had been upgraded, but the magic in it as well.

He would ask later what his new necklace contained, for the moment he appreciated its weight and the comfort of the magical buzz around its vertebrae.

Razz straightened up, enjoying the sight of the new necklace on his pet. The stones in it shone as brightly as the eyes of the other skeleton. He almost touched his cheek, but a round of applause startled him and he pulled away, composing himself and looking at the monsters that cheered and whispered to each other.

Razz searched the faces of the crowd for some problem, but he could only see admiration, surprise and a little envy.

Blue might not understand, but he knew that by showing that a monster from the other Universe had agreed not only to one of his customs in accepting his necklace, but also to expose himself in that way and trust in his protection, he would be seen with more than admiration, but as a source of hope for his people, that they could be kinder and more worthy to take on the task of caring for and meeting the needs of these monsters that were previously only seen as free EXP.

(and if he expected to do so in another type of party was neither here nor there. Since he could put two things together and solve more than one problem with a single solution, why not do it?).

In addition, they would serve as an example to others, of how the relationship between "master and pet" should be now and that in his reign he would not tolerate the barbarities that the former Queen allowed by pretending not to see them.

When the applause died, he continued.

-You are witnesses that this monster accepted me as its protector and master. May we serve everyone as an example that our Universes can peacefully coexist and that we can be better than we were by treating everyone with the respect and care that all monsters deserve.

More applause and cheers followed those words.

Razz smiled and waved to Blue who stood up again and stood beside him.

-Very well, without further ado that everyone enjoy the night!

He clapped his hands and immediately a small band that Blue hadn't noticed started playing.

Razz turned and went to sit on the throne and for the first time Blue was uncertain what to do.

(Razz had gone step by step with him, but the instructions only went on until he accepted the necklace, and after that they would enjoy the night)

Seeing his indecision, Razz looked down at the floor and Blue saw that a pillow had been placed at the foot of the golden throne. He almost sighed with relief and carefully returned to his knees (his knees and thighs would be hell tomorrow he was sure).

He kept his knees bent and rested on his thighs, keeping his back straight and his thighs apart (as instructed), in full display for the hall and the various monsters gathered there.

Now that he could let his lights wander calmly he saw that they were far less than he had initially thought.

It should be kind of obvious. Razz would only allow a select group for his security and well-being ("We are already skipping a lot of steps here, at least we will reduce the impact." Were his exact words).

His lights traveled around the room and was relieved to find no one known (taking the staff out of the castle and the guard). Although he swore he could handle such a thing, he was grateful that he would not need to do so with the judgment of acquaintances at his first screening party.

The monsters in the room were talking in small groups and he saw more than one wearing a collar or leash. He noticed other monsters in revealing robes too, but none as much as he did.

Which also made sense. From what Razz explained, this was Blue's initiation, something like his debut and as such he was the star of the night. No one should shine more than he did (Blue wondered if Razz had sent a dress code along with the invitations. Knowing him, he didn't doubt that).

Razz was worried that he was biting a lot more than he could chew when he got Blue to it, but the sweet skeleton had proven before that it had a steel core underneath all that kindness and good intentions and that it was aware of its limits and desires.

He shouldn't worry so much, since he set his eyes on this happy and positive version of himself he will not fail to be surprised and now with him sitting calmly at his feet, he cannot help but be amazed and be proud once again.

The King was content to observe his subjects talking to each other and stealing glances at the two (mainly Blue, and this filled him with more satisfaction when he saw the greed and appreciation that his pet caused in other monsters, as well as the respect and envy with which those same monsters looked at him), and sometimes discreet caresses (after all, the night had barely started).

Many there were nobles from the capital, but there were other monsters from Hotland and Waterfell as well, such as the Temmie in formal wear (a gold tie over a red sweater) holding the leash of a bird monster in an elegant hat. Even the Snowdin Rabbit couple had been invited, being at the party as guests and not as guards.

A polygon monster approached with a tray, waiting at the foot of the stairs before Razz indicated that he could approach. He silently held the tray out to Razz, who saw, out of the corners of his eyes, Blue tense beside him before relaxing and stretching a little to try to see the tray.

Razz took two of the snacks and the monster bowed before walking away. It was kind of hard to know whether the monster had stolen a view of Blue or not, since they had no eyes themselves.

He then extends one of the canapés to Blue who looked at him in surprise before opening his mouth. He deposited the petico in his conjured tongue and Blue began to chew happily, only then did he stuff his own in his mouth chewing appreciatively.

His eyes went back to the sallon looking. His brother had not yet appeared, but he was able to quickly distinguish the special guests. Half a dozen monsters from Blue's universe.

He half expected them to stand out more, but they had mixed up well with the monsters of their world (it helped that his people were no longer just wearing red and gold as they used to) and he was happy to see more than one talking to one of their own universe (and even letting the Leo monster of their universe be a little more "tactile" than necessary in conversation).

He hadn't told Blue that he was going to invite them (and he wasn't even sure they would accept), but he had made sure that none of them had a direct connection to his pet. It was Slim who had actually brought the question to him, saying that there were some monsters from the other Universe who might be interested in their customs... in this more precisely.

It seemed like a good time to try a controlled approach. To show how some of his customs worked for the monsters of the other universe (and for his own during his regency).

If some monsters could really see that there was a possibility of unity, that both, however different they could connect despite everything, then they could spread this within their own circles (mainly that he was not forcing anyone, at least not anymore, to do something they didn’t want to do) and then start moving towards a single united universe.

He lost himself in thoughts and conjectures, helping himself and his pet some more snacks, until he felt Blue squirm at his side. He watched him out of the corner of his amused eye.

With all the adrenaline drained at last, his mind could focus on the eyes that were watching him, with something other than anxiety, and he was getting agitated again.

He watched with pleasure the cyan flush spread, not in shame as before, but in excitement. He leaned his cheek a little further into his fist and stole a look from his pet's pelvis.

The erect penis was writhing with a tiny bubble emerging from the hole at the tip. He can see his thighs contracting with the effort not to move.

Great!

He stood up, causing Blue and several monsters to stop and look at him expectantly. He ignored his guests and turned to Blue.

-I think someone is getting very restless. How about a walk to spend a little energy, pet?

Blue blinked. He hesitated for a moment, looking a little puzzled before agreeing. Razz fished the leash out of his pocket and leaned over to clip it to the collar. He straightened up as Blue stood up

The King started down the stairs and Blue followed him a little disappointed, a disappointment that became confusion and surprise when Razz did not turn to the exit, but to the crowd in the salon.

Blue thought Razz was ending his night, perhaps thinking it was enough for him (was not, he wanted more!) and he just hadn't protested not to create a scene (and because if they were leaving, then at least he would have some relief).

The monsters moved away a little, making room for the circular duo.

Blue felt his whole body throb. When he passed them earlier on the way to the throne the monsters had given them a wide space, but now they just moved away enough to be respectful but not so much that he couldn't feel their warmth (some literally since they were some type of monster of the fire element).

A blowfish monster took courage and stopped in front of the king as a bow. Razz stopped and greeted her by calling her name. She puffed up with pride (literally, spearing two monsters who backed off with grunts and angry looks) and exchanged a few thanks for the invitation and what a beautiful night it was (and saying so stealing a quick look from Blue that made this pulse speed).

After that, other monsters took the courage to address the King.

While Razz talked to one or the other monster, Blue tried not to make contact with anyone, while concentrating on maintaining his composure (task more and more difficult due to his growing excitation)

No one had approached him, or even spoken to him, but he could feel the intent of some. So strong it was almost as if he could feel his hands, claws or tentacles running through his body. He was never so grateful for the ring on his penis, or he would be making a mess right there, without anyone putting a single finger on it (stars! He really was a pervert!).

Suddenly there was a gasp and a group moved away revealing another monster striding towards the pair.

The approaching monster was not of fire, but all the others moved away as if it burned, and even at a distance Blue could also feel the intensity emanating from the newcomer to the point of actually shivering as if he was burned when those burning lights landed on him.

Slim stopped in front of the two and his eyes traveled from Blue's exposed form to his smiling brother.

Razz was very pleased, very much so.

Slim was finally following protocol wearing his formal robes (which had been made especially for him at the request of Blue who had tried to incorporate elements that the skinny skeleton liked, such as leather pants and a fur collar overcoat, in the hope that Slim actually used them), not that they could hide evidence of how Blue's vision affected him, but he seemed (admirably) to be controlling himself well.

-M'Lord - he greeted with a short bow. - Your faithful servant returns.

Blue's jaw dropped and Razz almost laughed out loud.

Oh gosh! Your brother was really trying to get in your good graces. What was not surprising, after all, it was he who had Blue's (literal) leash and only he (and Blue himself) could decide what would happen to the soft skeleton.

-I see. I hope you have been successful in your mission.

-Of course... - he started indignantly. - M'lord. 

He lowered his more controlled face.

-Great! Great!

There was a question in the amber lights, but Razz dismissed his concerns with one hand.

-Well... You have behaved magnificently brother. - He turned to Blue - Don't you think too, Blue?

A hand touched his skull, caressed him gently. The glove only vaguely removed the sting from his King's cruel claws.

Blue focused and nodded. It was imperceptible to everyone in the room, but Blue could see some of the tension in Slim's shoulders give way.

-Pity that this is not a life change...

-Who knows, M'Lord ...

-What do you think, Blue? Does Mutt deserve the privilege of accompanying us?

Blue can see in his imagination, dog ears rising in interest and a fuzzy tail wagging behind Slim.

Although Blue was originally handed over to Slim, he wore Razz's collar and Slim had no legal right over Blue, other than what Razz had given him.

He smiled. At first it was difficult to know what was going on in the head of the silent skeleton, but now it was quite easy to distinguish its moods.

-If it is your wish, my King. - Blue replied softly. He shuddered as he felt his hand go down his vertebrae and land on his collar.

-Hum... I think these balls will be a recurring event if it is the way I will get both so obedient.

Despite all his amusement, his next words were serious and carried all the weight and importance that the moment demanded.

-Blue, do you allow this monster in front of you to share the obligation to protect and supply you, in case for some reason I can't come to do it?

-Yes. I accept. 

Blue smiled at the emotion in those amber lights. He and Razz had talked about it in secret. This would be a small gift for the tall skeleton.

Blue again did not quite understand all the nuances behind this, but he understood that it was something very important for Slim and that it was also another breakthrough in the connection of the two brothers.

-Slim, do you swear to provide, guard and protect, even from me, this monster that is in front of you?

Blue blinked and turned to face Razz in surprise. The buzz ran through the monsters around him. Slim moved and Blue quickly turned to him. Blue had never seen such a solemn expression on the languid monster.

Slim raised his hand to his chest, where a heart had resided if it were a human and spoke.

-I swear, my Lord.

Razz nodded in satisfaction.

-May everyone be witnesses that Slim, advisor and executioner of the King has a duty to protect this monster from any perjury that happens or could happen, even if it comes from me, its King.

The silence intensified for a moment before the palms started shyly and spreading and soon everyone was applauding as they did before with the promise of Razz and Blue.

Blue looked at Slim, who was staring at Razz with bright lights and he felt himself relax. Everything was going as planned.

-Very well. I am really satisfied with you two. You are doing very well... I think you even deserve a reward!

Slim was back on high alert and Blue could almost feel that imaginary tail picking up speed. He continued to stare at his King and master waiting to see what plan that cunning mind was coming up with.

Razz stared at Blue, his lights shining maliciously.

-Are you willing to do that, pet?

Blue turned to the tall skeleton that was so tense that he imagined that if he spoke a little louder he would break. He let him suffer for a few more seconds before smiling and answering.

-It would be a pleasure my King.

Razz made a small sound (probably a suppressed laugh) then gave the collar a gentle tug. - On your knees, Blue.

Blue dropped to one knee first and then the other. He should have put some protection on them, even if they didn't match the costume at all. The socks were too thin to provide any cushioning.

He was beginning to think it wasn't just Razz's custom or preference to see him on his knees, but the bastard must also know how complicated and disturbing it was to do all that squat by having a the damn butt plug (not counting all the tugs that ended up giving the tapes in his sacrum).

-Now... open your mouth, pet.

Blue swallowed the excess saliva that had accumulated in her mouth from the moment she realized what her doppelgänger's plan was before opening it, extending her cyan tongue out and never taking Slim's eyes away.

The breath of the tall skeleton increased (as did the imaginary tail that was now just a blur), but it stood still, waiting for the orders of its King who watched it amused.

-Go ahead Mutt. - Razz finally gave permission.

Slim wasted no time, hastily unzipping and releasing his cock from the confines of his leather pants. The reddish orange member jumped looking as anxious as "its owner". Slim took a deep breath, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping himself slowly, smoothing the spines at the bottom and playing with the metal ring just below the bulbous head.

Blue hurriedly swallowed the excess saliva when he realized it was practically running down him chin when he saw Slim masturbating. A glance at the amber lights confirmed that the king's executioner knew exactly what his taunts were doing to the little monster. That was revenge for taking too long to answer Razz's question.

Well, two could play this game.

Blue leaned forward, just enough to feel the leash, still held by Razz, tighten his vertebrae and let out a little needy groan without letting his lights out of Slim's cock. He then looked directly at Slim's lights and repeated the sound, separating his teeth a little more and making the best face of despair he could manage (a not at all difficult task when he felt his cock pulsing between his legs and his ass tightening around the plug).

As expected Slim froze.

Just the image of the intimidating skeleton, completely stopped with one hand holding his penis, the lights in its orbits magnified comically and the teeth opening would be enough to elicit a laugh, or at least a victorious smile (and by the slight tremor on his collar, his royal majesty suffered from the same reaction), if Blue was not so focused on getting Slim to let him suck him and not just come over his face and mouth.

Slim took a one steps forward, as if guided by ghosts hand. His lights quickly turned away from Blue, and he would have been irritated if he hadn't known he was looking at master of  
both, looking for permission. Whatever he saw made him move faster, guiding himself to his open mouth in waiting.

Blue just opened his teeth further, following the hungry member until he felt the heat of the tip touch his tongue. He closed his eyelids while closing his mouth over the tip.

-Oh shit! - Slim hissed as Blue ran his tongue over his head like a lollipop.

Blue appreciate the taste and the weight before sucking it slowly, swallowing a little at a time before back off and to provoke the sensitive head, repeating the whole process swallowing a little more each time. The whole time Razz's hand rested on the back of him neck.

Slim made a low sound, almost like a wounded animal. Blue could feel the tension in front of him, how Slim was holding on to just to not sink into his throat.

Either all those eyes were inhibiting him (which he doubted very much. Slim might not be an exhibitionist like him, but he certainly didn't care that someone was watching him) or even he knew he should be more restrained there (or the bastard just wanted to extend the show for once).

He parted his eyelids in one of his setbacks and looked away. The guests had made a circle around their, giving ample space to the scene that was unfolding, but the weight of their looks and their desires rolled over Blue like waves, instigating and caressing him.

He sank back into the dick with a groan, taking care to let yours teeths scrape the Slim piercings, with a tiny sound of metal hitting dishes.

Slim swore under his breath and contracted, making his cock sink deeper than expected. Blue tensed, but forced his throat to relax, taking advantage of the situation to swallow Slim's cock at once.

His head seemed to be full of cotton for a moment. His mouth was so full and his cock twitched between his legs. He tried to look at Slim, which was a little more difficult with the nasal bone almost glued to the fingers that still held the base of his dick as an addiction, but he managed it.

Slim stared at him greedily, his teeth slightly open and his reddish orange tongue moving as if he spilled out all the movements his body wanted to do and did not dare. Its lights burned in the background if its orbits, looking for something in the cyan lights. Whatever it was, he found them easily when he saw the misty heart-shaped lights stare at him from his pelvis.

Slim smiled releasing the fingers of your penis and touching his chin as he sank the last few inches that his fingers were occupying.

Blue let out a kind of gurgling moan, thath traveled through the orange dick, spreading through all the bones of the older skeleton and forcing him to take a deep breath so as not to just explode embarrassingly fast in that talented mouth.

Razz stroked the back of Blue's neck, calming or just congratulating him, and Slim, having controlled himself again, he recued just a few inches before sinking again in hot mouth waiting. Between the two Blue tried to remain still while Slim stocked, gradually increasing his speed.

Slim held his chin as he lunged against his mouth and your breath came fast with an occasional growl escaping.

Razz's hand on the back of his neck was a sweet counterpoint to the steady, rhythmic strokes that were beginning to increasingly violent.

The King stroked him as if he were calming him down, as if he were an aloof cat that would jump and run away (not when he had such a tasty snack in front of him). Or maybe it was just an involuntary movement that hit him while enjoying the show first hand.

Blue was in heaven. He can hear damp noises that were not coming from them and he groaned again at the thought that some monster was touching, enjoying the sight of him sucking on the king's terrible executioner.

Just imagining that someone was having fun while watching him have fun made his body tingle and his cock twitch.

He sucked with more abandon, thanking and cursing the fact that his hands were trapped and so he didn't have as much balance as he wanted, but also preventing him from ending up holding Slim's pants or his own dick (he was sure if he was with free hands would be prohibited from touching).

Suddenly, Slim grabbed the sides of his skull and sank down with a grunt. Blue can only take it, while the spurts of sperm run down him throat.

He only realized that he was moaning when the dick slid through his mouth, vacating his throat and the needy sounds could finally escape.

If it had been another moment (another life perhaps) he would have been mortally ashamed of how much needy and wanton he sounded. 

Now, he could only moan more and be delighted to feel the hot semen land on his tongue and face as Slim walked away.

Razz went back to caressing his vertebrae, calming the needy sounds that escaped his throat.

-Good... very good, pet... Very good, Blue.

The monsters around him applauded and Blue blinked as he calmed down and swallowed Slim's seed. He looked around when the monsters started to applaud. More than one had open robes, with dicks still showing or fluids running down the feathers or paws.

Blue felt a wave of euphoria and shame rise over him and warm his cheeks even more. Before one could overwhelm the other, Razz bent down and picked him up in the bride-style lap and carried him back to the throne. He tensed for a moment when he was lifted, but relaxed as Razz whispered assurances against his skull

-You did very well, Blue. Very well even, pet. Don't think I forgot that I promised you both a reward.

Razz sat on his throne with him on his lap. While Razz unfastened the leash from his collar, Blue looked at the crowd and soon found the other skeleton. He saw Slim straighten up, guarding himself (and the miracle of miracles, even zipping the zipper!)) And absently running a hand to wipe away any splash of seeds that might have landed on him (or more precisely wiping his sticky hand on all his expensive clothes).

Razz stroked the outside of Blue's thigh, bringing her attention back to him. Blue looked him, all her attention on him.

-Do you want, Pet? Do you want your reward now? 

He asked in a low, soft velvet voice as he rested a hand on his belly. His fingers gently tugged the chain teasing her nipples and cock.

\- Ye-Yes! Oh Razz stars, yes I want to! - he replied breathlessly writhing in the King's lap.

-Can you do one more thing for me then, Pet? - Razz better arranged him on his lap and changed his leg so that one of Blue's could slide and land on the floor, putting it in evidence again for his guests.

Blue shivered, be it for the caresses, for the looks still on hIm the again humid sound of some monsters that caressed themselves again, or maybe it was the velvety voice and dripping promises stuck to her skull.

He dropped his leg a little more and raised his hips a little, making his cock sway.

-P-please, Razz... please, Master... - he pleaded in a broken voice. His throat felt on fire from the rough treatment of minutes ago, but it was nothing about the desperation that took over his being.

Razz smiled like a wolf.

-Good, pet! I will take care of you... relax....

And her hand went down to the cyan dick, stroking it sweetly and causing it to almost come out of her lap with the thrust of her hips.

Razz enveloped him better, one hand going between his arms and his back to restrict his rib cage and provoke a nipple. The gloves were soft against the sensitive flesh and Blue squirmed again before Razz pinned him against his lap.

He thought Razz would finally take the cock ring, but he only stroked it twice before taking his hand and taking it behind him. He almost protested, but felt his smart fingers touch the diamond on the butt plug, circling him, playing with the fake meat around you.

-You are doing very well my pet... so well.. Do not worry, your master will take good care of you. - Razz whispered against his skull as he touched the plug provocatively.-Look at them Blue. - And he did it looking at the monsters that watched them at the foot of the dais. - Look how they want you... how they want you ... 

Blue looked at all those avid eyes and moaned, lifting his hips and making his cock jump towards the watching monsters.

The audience's moans increased and more than one licked his lips, focused on his contortions.

Blue looked for familiar lights and found them behind the crowd. Burning more intensely than any other monster present. An amber tongue came out and licked his teeth when Razz grabbed the plug and started to pull it out slowly.

-Look at them pet... look at how they want to devour you...

He took the plug off and Blue blew out a long breath, feeling relieved, but so, so empty.

He complained and Razz laughed showing the plug to Blue, the object was all wet with the lubricant they used and the fluids that dripped from his penis. With a flick of his wrist Razz threw the plug at the audience and Blue watched with fascinated disbelief as two monsters tried to take it, only for a third to grab it the winner's hands. Before he could see who would take the prize, Razz's gloved hand was hovering in front of his face. Blue looked at him confused.

-Remove. - Ordered the King.

Blue opened her mouth and bit the tip of a finger, pulling the glove out of Razz's hand. He was holding the glove by the teeth before Razz took it and threw it behind the throne.

Razz then pressed 3 fingers between his teeth and ordered again

-Suck.

Blue opened her mouth and welcomed Razz's thin fingers. They weren't nearly as satisfying as Slim's cock, but they were a familiar weight on his tongue.

While Blue worked the King whispered filth in a low voice, stoking him and provoking him with ideas of what the monsters watching them might want to do to him.

Blue got lost and Razz smiled amused at the other skeleton's increasingly desperate expression. He withdrew his fingers too early in Blue's opinion who let out a groan in protest.

-Calm down... I'll put them on you again. - He laughed as he brought his fingers down. Blue perked up when she felt the wet fingers on her bottom again. It was so, so empty ...

Razz slid slowly and Blue sighed happily. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted them all at once.

-Pet patience. - he whispered - This show is not just yours.

Oh! Yes. He looked at the audience once again and raised his leg, supporting it on the arm of the throne so that the monsters would have a better view of what Razz (and this better access) was doing.

The monsters screamed and cheered, and Razz hid his face in his skull while laughing. -You are a perverted little thing, aren't you?

-Just for you royalty... - He looked directly at Slim as he whispered his answer and Razz purred with his provocation and as a reward he gave him another finger distracting him again from the skeleton on the other side of the room.

He readjusted Blue so that he was against his chest and his other hand could be free. Blue readjusted each foot against one of the King's knees and facing the avidly watching audience.

Two fingers came out and three came in while the other five still covered by the glove ran over his torso, hour circling a nipple, hour pulling the chains and pulling out small screams of pleasure and finally caressing his copiously crying penis.

His groans were the only song to echo in the hall now. So crystalline and needy, better than any string or wind instrument could be.

-Are you close, Pet? - The king whispered.

-Yes, yes! Please, please master ... - he gasped loudly being echoed by more than one needy monster in the audience.

-Since you asked so well...

With a movement of nimble fingers Razz released the ring while the three fingers entered with force and hit that sweet spot that made him see stars.

His hips rose completely from the King's lap and he screamed as strings of cum exploded from his penis and fell on his belly and on the King's fingers.

His cry seemed to echo in the silence that followed, before being superseded by the palms and cries of the monsters that also came to their conclusion.

Blue fell into Razz's lap, his feet slipping and falling uselessly around the King's legs.

Razz put an arm around his waist to steady him, or he could drain and form a puddle at the foot of the throne.

The King slowly removed his fingers (one by one, the bastard!) And kissed his skull from behind.

-That was magnificent, Blue.

Blue can't help but smile. Of course, he was Magnifico Blue after all!

-Mwehehe... thank you Majesty... - he managed to manage with a dull voice. His eyelids were heavy and he was sure that if orgasm had taken his motor functions from the waist down by the hour (or perhaps his whole body, as he felt).

Someone approached, but his eyelids were so heavy that he couldn't open them anymore, so he just rolled his head in the direction of the shadow and murmured an inquiring sound.

Arms wrapped around him and for a moment Blue tried to protest just to relax again when he smelled the wood and sugary sweetness around him. He put his happy face on Slim's chest as he held his protectively. He heard him and Razz exchange a few words, but he couldn't make out the meaning beneath the tired fog that was his mind.

Slim started to move and Blue forced all his determination to open his eyelids. He made another inquiring murmur and Slim turned to him.

-It's okay Blue. You were amazing! - Slim whispered. His voice was heavy with desire and satisfaction. The pride and admiration in the tone only made Blue feel even hotter and he purred with contentment.

The tall skeleton laughed and as soon as he was enveloped by the semi-darkness of the palace corridors he lowered his face and kissed the monster's forehead in his arms.

-Rest now Baby Blue. I have you.

There was no need to say it twice. Blue just sank into the warm arms and walked away with a satisfied smile on his teeth.

Slim quickly took him to the royal chambers (not the imitation of a house that had been the Queen's quarters, but the luxurious rooms that were remodeled in a safe part of the castle).

As soon as he arrived he carefully deposited the skeleton on the bed, keeping him seated while taking a bottle of water from his inventory with one hand and opening it with his teeth. He spit the cap off the floor and then leaned over to press the bottle against Blue's teeth.

The young skeleton grunted, but as soon as he felt the water running down his chin, he opened his teeth and eagerly drank the bottle. Slim took care that he did not choke and as soon as Blue ended up he threw it anyway to join the lost lid.

The tall skeleton then maneuvered the smaller one until it was on its belly so that it could release its arms.

Usually it was Razz who took the lead with the aftercare, but his brother would have to stay a little longer at the party to be able to evaluate and allow his guests to approach him again and listen to his ideas and opinions of the night. So it was Slim's duty to look after Blue and he would do everything as carefully as possible, as his little lover deserved after such a brilliant performance.

He released his arms and began to pull the ribbon from the sacrum carefully, making Blue squirm and protest sleepily. Slim placed a warm hand against his round ass and stroked it to calm it while pulling the last length of tape.

He dropped it on the bed anyway and turned it over again to rest on his back. He took each wrist and moved it to see if there was any damage.

Blue's contention was really incredible! He had seen more than one monster hurt his wrist (among other things) in his first performance. Hell he had broken them himself when he was tied up in his first "party" (of course they were different cases, being Blue by mutual agreement, while he was not).

Satisfied that there was no damage, he placed them beside the skeleton and went to Blue's chest to loosen the chains. The small clasp was difficult to handle, but Slim, despite having large hands, was extremely skilled, and had a lot of practice with those kinds of things. He picked up the thin chain and left it on the nightstand.

He studied whether or not to take off his socks. The sight of Blue in them, and only in them, was tempting, but he should prioritize the comfort of his pet (Your pet! Yours and your Lord! Only the thought practically sent him into a frenzy of happiness). He then removed them, along with the garter belt, one at a time and discarded them on the floor as well.

Slim then looked at the headboard for the basin of hot water that had been brought to Razz's command earlier and took the soft cloth beside it, dipping it in the scented water (lavander this time) and started cleaning the sleeping skeleton.

Blue went through all the cleaning completely dead to the world, even when Slim wiped his face or handled it to wipe between his legs.

He dropped the cloth into the basin and stood up to admire his task (and if the sight of Blue, so confident as he slept so deeply in his presence, made his body warm and your tingling magic, was something he would keep to himself as the treasure it was), cataloging to see if he had forgotten anything.

With a nod of approval to himself he pulled the covers off and covered Blue to keep him warm.

Slim then moved away (to avoid temptation) and went to sit at the foot of the bed, resting his head on one of the pillars and closing his eyes for a moment. He could go to bed with Blue, or on the couch in the antechamber, but he didn't want to risk sleeping yet (he might not have participated in Blue's prep before the party, but he had been as tense as the two of them all day, even more, because he was sure that the little ones had certainly relieved themselves a little earlier) and left Blue unprotected.

Still, he must have gone asleep out for some time, but he woke up completely alert when he heard the door handle turn. He only relaxed when he saw his brother come in already removing the cloak.

They exchanged a look and Razz nodded. All right said his lights and his relaxed posture said that the rest of the ball had gone very well.

He placed the cloak on the support and removed the breastplate from the armor, put it in its place before turning to his brother.

His lights wandered to Blue, and Slim could see the glow of contentment resurfacing once again. If his brother were a little more proud, he would explode like a balloon in the hands of a hyperactive child.

-He is completely off. - Slim whispered. Razz looked away from him and smiled.

-No wonder. He outdid himself tonight.

-Yes. He was really fantastic! - agreed Slim.

-Magnificent! - And there was a certain humor in his words that was reflected in Slim's smile when he remembered the first time he had seen his brother's copy and how he had presented himself. - But it was to be expected, after all he is me.

-Certainly. - Slim agreed as Razz started to undress. Taking each piece and folding it and putting it in its respective place.

Oh! He was in a good mood, good enough to be a bastard and give him a little private show.

Razz turned his back on him, but did nothing to hide or prevent Slim from coveting him. The latter did nothing to disguise himself and stared at him openly, letting his lights roam his master's bare bones with desire.

There was still a bluish glow to his pelvis, just a hint of translucent color in the empty space of his bones to dye his entire pelvis in royal blue.

Slim ran his tongue over his teeth and imagined grabbing the crest of the shorter skeleton while plunging his tongue into that glow until it expanded and solidified into something more factual.

Razz did not look at him, but turned to the bedroom, frowning at the mess Slim had left on the nightstand and the one he had left on the round table by the fireplace earlier.

Slim already imagined that he would start to complain and fix everything, but he was surprised when he just clicked his tongue and turned his back on the mess climbing on the bed and quickly hiding under the covers next to Blue. Maybe it wasn't just your clone who was tired.

As soon as he was settled he cast a glance with a raised eyebrow at Slim, who hesitated for the first time unsure of what to do.

-There are guards at the door and traps in the doors. You are not required to guard anymore. - Slim almost cringed at the words, but before leaving the room, having been kicked by the words of his master, he continued. - What are you waiting for there? Get undressed and get in bed right away!

Slim got excited and quickly, practically tore the uncomfortable clothes off his bones (despite that he was careful not to tear them, not because of any care with them, but because he remembered the look that Razz and Blue gave him when he saw him in them. 

Unpleasant and suffocating they were, but it would be worth it to use them from time to time if it made those two look at him that way).

Razz took Blue and pulled him to the middle of the bed, giving Slim room to lie on the other side of the sleeping little monster.

Slim felt a slight disappointment, but it was just a very big dream for him to imagine that Razz would let him lie naked beside him, good mood or not (his brother just knew him very well).

He slid down to Blue's side and lay down facing Razz, one hand resting against the sleeping monster's chest with only Blue's body as a barrier between him and his brother (the sexiest “sword” that had ever existed) .

Blue lights studied him and he wondered what was on his master's mind now. He would give his gold tooth (hell he would give all his teeth) just to know.

Razz sighed and then laid his hand on Slim's and squeezed it and closed his eyes, completely losing the shocked and elated expression his brother had.

The exhibition parties would definitely be a recurring event from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments, criticisms, suggestions are always welcome (and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, English is not my first (or second) language).


End file.
